Frosted Sunflowers
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Yao must marry the rich Russian Ivan Braginsky to save all of China. Yaoi, bad sex scene, and OOC in AU
1. Part 1

Frosted Sunflowers-by PS

Part One

This was a mistake. This had to be a really huge, messed up mistake.

But it wasn't.

Here, in front of him stood his father, telling him the news, "Yao, you're going to marry the Russian leader, Ivan Braginsky. You must for all of China and her people."

So that was how Wang Yao's life was decided for him. He was going to marry a man whom he had never met, and live away from his family in icy terrain.

In one week…

"A party? This marriage is hardly good news, you're doing it to help China, Father and Braginsky agreed on this arrangement for reasons unknown! This is ridiculous!" Kiku, Yao's little brother paced, ranting, in the enclosed space of Yao's large room.

Yao sighed, staring at his reflection in the mirror, "why couldn't Father pick someone different? I mean, Alfred has money, and he's my friend. That would have been better."

The shorter man turned to him, "Alfred's not as rich as Braginsky though, and plus, the Russian has more power than any American does. He has spies in America!"

Yao drooped in his chair, "what am I going to do Kiku?"

His little brother sat down next to him on the large bench seat, "well, you're sadly going to have to marry him. If you don't China may as well starve, and I'm sorry to say that but it's true. You're going to have to spend at least one night with him and hope he gets off on whores the rest of the time."

Yao blushed and stared at his brother, "Kiku! Who has been teaching you these things?"

Kiku smiled, "Francis, but that doesn't matter. You do have to consummate the marriage, and then, you spend some of your time in his household and the rest sitting among friends and family as you would. I mean, he's not exactly going to refuse you that, right?"

Yao sighed, "I suppose you're right…but I don't want him Kiku, I don't love him…"

The younger smiled sadly, "I know, but this is for all of China. If it were up to me, it would be different."

Yao swallowed roughly, "I know."

And then, he leaned his head on his brother's shoulder, grateful that Kiku let him…

Yao was dressed in his best outfit, silk and finery that showed his wealth and status in one sitting. The betrothal party was grand, everyone had come, everyone it seemed, but Ivan Braginsky himself.

Yao's father stood next to him, "Slimy bastard. His own party and he can't even be here!"

Yao heaved a small sigh as his father walked away and turned to look out at the crowd.

Alfred and Arthur stood next to one another talking angrily; Ludwig and Feliciano sat close together, the latter smiling up at the blonde and trying to persuade him into conversation; and Gilbert and Roderich stood by a fountain, presumably fussing at one another while staring at each other lustfully.

Pressing his lips together Yao held back tears.

"What is the matter little one, da?"

Yao spun around and came face to face with a tall man with a scarf tied around his neck. His hair was light, nearly all the way white, and his eyes were fiercely violet, drawing Yao in. The man cocked his head to the side, obviously waiting for an answer.

Yao sputtered, "I-I'm just waiting for someone, though, I don't think they'll be coming at all."

The man regarded him silently, "and why is that?"

Yao looked to the side for a moment, "I'm not sure. This party was for him, but he probably won't show up, though I can't imagine why."

The man blinked down at him, eyes sparking with mysterious light, "I see. How do you know that he is not here already?"

Yao tilted his head up slightly, "well, he probably would have gone and seen my father by now to show him that he arrived. And plus, I'm pretty sure he's good at drawing attention."

The other man raised a light brow, "pretty sure? Do you not know him?"

Yao bit his lip, "we've never met actually."

The taller of the two nodded, "mhm. Well consider that you have now. Hello Wang Yao, I am Ivan Braginsky. It is a pleasure to meet my fair and beautiful fiancé."

Yao flushed, confused, "w-what?"

The Russian in front of him smiled darkly, "I am Braginsky; you are much more beautiful than they told me you would be."

Yao's blush remained in place, "but we didn't think you would come!"

Ivan smiled mysteriously, "well, here I am. Now, tell me, where is your family, I would very much like to meet them."

Yao stared at him dumbly for a second before turning around to look out into the crowd. He spotted his father and brother fussing behind a oriental tree.

"Come on, they're over there." He went on, not bothering to look to see if the Russian was following or not, he knew that he was, he had a feeling that Ivan Braginsky would follow his anywhere.

After weaving through the crowd they came to the garden section of the courtyard where Yao's small family was.

He cleared his throat and waiting until the two mean noticed him, Kiku saw him first, "Yao! And…who is this?" The tone is his voice said that he thought he already knew.

Yao glanced at Ivan, "this is Ivan Braginsky, my engaged." It pained him to say the title, but he choked it out and watched his father greet the taller man.

"How nice to see you Braginsky, for a while we didn't think you'd show up." His voiced edged on vicious and Ivan smiled coldly at him, clearly unaffected.

"I know, but I turned up. I just couldn't resist." He looked over at Yao on the last part and the Asian man flushed lightly, blinking wide eyes. Kiku watched this exchange curiously.

"I am Kiku, Yao's younger brother, it is an honor to meet my future family member." Kiku approached the Russian with reverence, knowing that if he could crack through this man's armor by respect than he could find out what game he was playing.

Ivan raised a brow, but nodded at him anyway, "the honor is all mine. I have heard much about you. Now, tell me, what are the events for the evening?"

Ivan led his betrothed's father away towards the center of the party, leaving the two brothers alone.

Kiku watched his brother, "be careful Yao, I cannot tell what game this man is playing."

Yao watched his brother walk away, unease stirring within him…

The night progressed on slowly, Yao having to say hello to everyone that came to the party, and having to make polite conversation that lasted for no more than five minutes at a time.

He was exhausted by dinner time, and still he had to make several toasts and thank everyone graciously for coming to 'celebrate' with him and all of his family.

"Hey man, what's up?"

It was after dinner and everyone was still mulling around together when Alfred, Yao's best friend, finally approached him. The American's blue eyes shone with concern.

Yao sighed and leaned against the railing of the balcony that they were on, "I'm tired aru, and concerned."

Alfred tilted his head to the side, "concerned about what?"

Yao gave him a mild glare, "this party, this marriage, my people and all of China. I do not wish to marry someone that I do not know or love."

Alfred was uncomfortable, he shifted to the side, "well you're going to have to get to know him, after all, this whole week you'll be seeing each other; and maybe you can grow to love him Yao."

The smaller man huffed, "fat chance. But it is true that we will have to spend some time together, on that you are right Alfred."

The blonde haired man grinned widely, "of course I am! I'm the hero!"

Yao rolled his eyes and turned slightly, "I suppose I should go mingle some more, no doubt Father is worried. See you later Alfred."

The American waved at his friend as he left; Alfred leaned on the railing and glanced down at the party goers, but on in particular interested him at the moment. The Russian leader, Ivan Braginsky, whom was glaring up at Alfred with dark eyes…

Kiku and Yao stood together and waved slowly as the guests took their leave, entering their cars that were pulling up the driveway, or taking a taxi to catch their plane.

Kiku leaned closer to his brother to whisper to him, "the Russian has not stopped looking at you the whole night." His voice was low and dark, Yao didn't even have to look at him to know that he was glaring at the Braginsky man.

Yao licked his lips, "most people have not stopped watching me, or you this evening Kiku."

His younger brother narrowed his eyes, "not the same Yao. He has been looking at you like a predator would look at its next meal. It's unnerving."

Yao glanced over to where his betrothed and Father stood, engaged in conversation; like Kiku said, the Russian leader was staring at him even as his Father talked, his eyes gleaming darkly, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Yao flushed and looked away, happy to see Alfred coming up to him, "hey Yao, hey Kiku."

Kiku smiled at the American and politely went away, seeing that this conversation was to be private.

Yao watched him go for a moment then he turned back to his close friend, "yes Alfred?"

The American looked beyond him for a moment, then, his eyes became wide, "look, Yao, I don't want to worry you or anything, but that Ivan guy hasn't stopped staring at you the whole time. And whenever somebody who isn't him gets near you he glares like there's no tomorrow!"

Yao cocked his head to the side, "why would he do such a thing?"

Alfred shrugged, putting his hands in his coat pockets, "I don't really know. But the guy is creepy as hell and is starting to scare me. Maybe somebody should talk to him or something…?"

Yao's spine stiffened, "I'm not talking to him about any such matters Alfred, I have not seen it for myself so it would be unjust, and I do not want to make him angry or uncomfortable."

Alfred stared at his friend for a moment, his eyes tired and weary looking, "you're scared."

Yao bit the inside of his cheek, "not of him. Of my situation. I'm sorry Alfred, but it is late and I don't want you to miss your flight-"

"I'm staying for the wedding," Alfred said looking off into the night sky.

Yao raised a brow, "you are staying the whole week? Why? Do you not have business to attend to back home?"

Alfred flushed for reasons unknown, "I can do my work from here, plus I don't want you to be alone with that creep and with all of your problems."

Yao mulled over this for a moment, then, a smile played around the corners of his lips, "another reason as well then Alfred. If I remember correctly a certain English gentleman is staying for business here until the wedding as well."

Alfred bit his lip, "w-what? Wow, that's weird."

Yao laughed, "of course, of course. You would have no idea that Arthur was staying here. Tell me, did you track down his hotel as well?"

Alfred flushed even darker, "what's that matter? I-I mean, no! Who does that?"

Yao leaned closer to his friend, "skittish American suitors perhaps?"

Alfred opened his mouth, but no sound came out and Yao laughed even harder, "alright then Alfred, you had no idea that Arthur was staying. Go on to your hotel or wherever you are staying. I will see you tomorrow, lunch perhaps?"

Alfred ran a gloved hand through his hair, "yeah okay, usual place?"

Yao smiled at him and nodded, "of course. Good-night Alfred."

The American turned away and waved his goodbye over his shoulder, making Yao chuckle.

"Who was that?"

Yao gasped, and whirled around, coming face to face with his engaged whom was staring at him with an alarmingly frightening expression.

Yao's laughter died in his throat, "my friend, Alfred, I was just seeing him off."

Braginsky stared down at him, hands clasped lightly behind his back, "friend hm? Seems like…_interesting_ company."

Yao stared up at him, eyes wide, "um…yes, he is." He glanced behind the tall man to see that his father and brother were no where to be seen. He gulped, "where has my family gone aru?"

At the endearment Ivan's eyes widened, after a moment he answered, "your father went inside. Your brother went off with some man to the gardens."

Yao glared at the gardens, "of course he did. I suppose I should bid you goodnight then Mr. Braginsky."

The Russian smiled down at him oddly, "so formal. Please, call me Ivan, we are to be married after all."

A sick feeling sparked in Yao's stomach, "yes. Of course…Ivan. Well, goodnight, I suppose we shall see each other tomorrow at the dinner party."

Ivan smiled again and nodded his head, "good night my pretty Yao, good dreams to you, da?"

Yao nodded his head and walked quickly passed the Russian and up the never-ending steps to the doorway into safety…

Kiku finally came inside just before twelve. Yao was on the couch waiting for him, a book clutched in his hand.

"Where have you been?" He asked his brother, looking at his appearance, trying to find anything wrong with him at all.

Kiku raised a brow, "I was walking around in the gardens with Heracles. We were simply talking."

Yao relaxed, "oh, thank goodness, I thought that is was that Turkish brute."

Kiku rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to his right leg, "no. Sadiq was with Gupta all evening; they seemed to be serenading by the moonlight, or simply making out under it."

Yao flushed, "Kiku! Don't pry, its rude!"

His brother frowned at him, "I wasn't prying. Everyone knows that they are getting married in three months. It seems like everyone is getting married this year."

The sick feeling was back in the pit of Yao's stomach; he got up from his seat, "I'm going to bed, I was simply waiting to see if you were alright."

Kiku watched him go up the polished staircase, "alright…sleep well Yao, good dreams, yes?"

Yao nodded down at him, the familiar words making his stomach clench…

After a restless nights sleep Yao headed down to breakfast with a heavy heart.

His brother and father were already down at the breakfast table eating porridge and toast with tea. Yao sluggishly sat in his spot at the table and snagged a piece of toast, spreading some marmalade on it and letting one of the servants serve him tea.

"Braginsky is a political man," his father suddenly said as he continued to read his newspaper.

Yao glanced up at him, mouth full of toast; he swallowed quickly and replied warily, "oh, how interesting."

His father looked up at him over the paper, "it is interesting, since you have nothing to do with politics whatsoever. I'm sure you two will make a fine pair, balancing one another out."

Kiku snorted, "yeah, while having nothing in common."

The older man glared at his youngest son, "some of us don't need similarities to fall in love Kiku."

Yao knew that his father was talking about Yao's mother and himself, but it was enough to make Yao put down his half-eaten toast in disgust.

Kiku glared back, "I think that Yao would like someone who has some similar interests with him, after all, he is going to be living with them for some time, oh, like, the rest of his life perhaps!"

Yao wrapped his arms around himself and stood up, making the chair screech against the floor, the two other men at the table looked at him.

"May I be excused?" He asked, his brown eyes wide.

His father nodded his head and went back to glaring at Kiku.

Yao quickly went out of the dining area and out onto the pavilion, sucking in the fresh morning air to appease his aching body.

"Why is everything so mixed up?" He asked himself as he stared off at the mountains beyond.

A polite cough interrupted his thoughts and he turned around, half expecting his fiancé to be standing there, but to his delight, it was Heracles, the Greek man.

"Oh, hello Heracles. What can I do for you?"

The taller man smiled at him happily, and held out a flower, "here you go Yao, to make you smile. But I was wondering, have you seen Kiku? We were going to go for a horseback ride, but I think he may have forgotten."

Yao took the flower, a lovely purple one, and looked up at the house, "he was just finishing breakfast a few minutes ago. Shall I go get him for you?"

Heracles smiled softly at him, putting his hands in his worn jeans pockets, "if you could, then yes, please."

Yao left the Greek man to stay there and went inside the house, happy to catch Kiku going up the stairs.

"Kiku! Heracles is outside, something about a horseback ride."

Kiku slapped a hand to his forehead, "aiya! How could I forget! Yes, thank you Yao."

He quickly retraced his steps back down the stairs and went to move past Yao but the older brother took hold of his arm.

Kiku looked at him, surprised and wary, "what is it Yao?"

The slightly taller man looked at his brother, "I wish you happiness with Heracles. He is a good, kind man, he will please Father as well."

Kiku flushed, "how long have you known?"

Yao smiled warmly at him, "since it had even begun. You two had been dancing around one another for years. I'm happy that you two are finally together. I give you my blessing for happiness and prosperity."

Kiku looked at him for a minute, then, he grabbed his brother and pulled him into a dense hug, one that brought tears to Yao's eyes with joy.

"Thank you brother," Kiku said into his ear lightly, "you bring me great happiness.'

Yao patted him on the back and let his brother move away, "go on now before he thinks you're being held prisoner."

Kiku laughed and wiped at his eyes, making Yao realize that they were both crying; both for different reasons. Kiku smiled once more at him, "I'll see you later, at lunch."

Yao furrowed his brows, "I'm having lunch with Alfred today though."

Kiku frowned then, a worried look coming to his eyes, "but…the Russian asked Father for a family lunch, he said that it was your idea."

Yao's mouth hung open, "I said no such thing! How dare he!"

Kiku scowled, "I'll go tell Father right now!" He made to move but Yao caught his arm again, "no brother, I…I must go. For China."

Kiku took a breath, then nodded, "if that is what you want."

Yao put on a false smile, nodding, "yes. Now, go enjoy the beautiful day, you only have a few hours until lunch."

Kiku's eyes were still worried but he left anyway, leaving Yao with even more troubled thoughts…

After calling Alfred to reschedule their lunch date Yao took a long shower, dressed in more formal clothing, and by that time Kiku was back from his ride, and the two brothers were rushed by their father to go to town for lunch.

The restaurant looked expensive and Yao's father frowned, "good thing he's paying for it."

Kiku rolled his eyes, it wasn't as if their family couldn't afford it or something after all; but, they all went in anyway, spotting the Russian man instantly as there was a large space between him and the rest of the customers.

Braginsky stood up to greet them, smiling in his strange way, "Ah, wonderful to see you again Mr. Wang, how are you?" He and Yao's father shook hands, the latter not returning the gleaming smile.

"Hello Mr. Braginsky, I am fine, how are you on this lovely day."

Ivan smiled even more and nodded, "just fine. Ah, Yao, Kiku, how nice to see you both." His gaze remained on Yao as he spoke, making the smaller man frown and stare back insolently.

Kiku grimaced, sinking into the chair farthest away from the Russian and to the right of Yao, "hello Braginsky." Was all he said simply as he picked up his menu.

The rest of the party took their seats, Yao in the middle of the table on one side with Kiku on his right; his father heading the table to his left, and Braginsky taking up the rest of the other side.

The Russian continued his smiling, "the food is wonderful here I've heard, what do you recommend?"

He was clearly talking to his fiancée so Yao answered quietly, "they have marvelous chicken and rice soup if you like that sort of thing; and they serve a fine spinach lasagna as well."

Braginsky watched him, "hmm…such good choices, but perhaps a look at the menu just to be sure?"

At his invitation Yao quickly put his menu in front of his face, not focusing on the delicious foods, but the way that Ivan's gaze still rested on him even as the folded, laminated paper covered his face.

After a moment a waiter came up, asking for drink and food orders. Mr. Wang went first, calling for a bottle of their best and oldest wine and some parmesan chicken; Kiku simply asked for a light meal of cabbage soup; while Yao ordered the chicken and rice soup that he so desired; Braginsky asked for a large order of stroganoff and some clams for an appetizer as they waited. The waiter quickly scurried off with their menus and orders, leaving the table in an odd silence.

After a minute Kiku, surprisingly, spoke up, "it's a nice day outside."

He was staring at his brother as he said this so Yao smiled at him, "yes, a nice day to walk in the gardens and sit by the springs."

Their father suddenly got a gleam in his eye, "yes, indeed. Braginsky, how about you come over early before dinner tonight and Yao will show you around the grounds some."

Ivan's eyes gleamed even more than Mr. Wang's, "a wonderful idea Mr. Wang, what time will be best for you?"

Yao's face flushed bright, annoyed, "Father, I must help oversee the dinner plans for tonight, then prepare, and I must entertain the guests before the dinner is finally served."

His father's eyes flashed at him in the low lighting of the restaurant, "I think that the cook's can do without your help for once; and it is a dinner party Yao, completely a formal casual event, you go walking in the gardens in even your finest clothing, so you should be fine. Besides, the crowd would love to see and Ivan come into the party _together_."

Yao slumped, "if you insist Father."

The tall man across from him grinned, "I shall try not to be a worry, da? I shall come over to your house around five or so, I have a meeting to attend to after we eat."

Mr. Wang nodded, as if the Russian were talking to him and not his son, "good, good. Yao will he ready by then, and you'll have plenty of time to tour as the party starts at seven."

Yao's stomach clenched, and the clams and wine arrived…

Lunch was a bit tense as they all slurped down their steaming food, Yao delicately, and Ivan almost loudly.

The taller man tried for conversation a few times, coaxing little out of his future husband.

Finally, after their meal was cleared away and they all declined desert Mr. Wang saw a business associate of his that he thought it would be polite to say hello to and Kiku went to the bathroom, finally leaving Yao alone with this intended.

He glared over at the Russian, leaning slightly forward to hiss at him, "why did you tell my father that it was my idea to have lunch together?"

Ivan leaned forward as well, farther across the table though, he smiled, "it would be advised for you to appear as eager about this marriage as I feel; after all, the public won't stop talking."

Yao narrowed his eyes at the fair-haired man, "I don't want to be eager, I don't even want to appear that way! You made me cancel plans with a friend today that I have not seen for a while!"

The Russian's eyes suddenly grew dark and angry, "the American I presume? The one you kept talking to last night?"

Yao sat back in his chair, away from the angry man, "what does that have to do with anything? But yes, it was him, and his name is Alfred by the way."

Ivan watched him through dark eyes, "stay away from any 'friends' that might cause disruption Yao, we wouldn't want any trouble, would we?"

Yao reeled, "are you threatening me?":

The Russian man smiled his scary grin again, "no, just some friendly advice for the person that will live in the same house as me for the rest of their life after this week."

Yao glanced up to see his brother by his father, whom was apparently bidding his associate good-bye. The Asian man stood up, "good-bye Ivan, my family is waiting."

Braginsky stood up as well, towering over him, "good-bye Yao, I'll see you later on."

The smaller man tensely nodded and walked away swiftly, sadly aware that Ivan was watching him go…

The rest of Yao's afternoon was filled with talking with the Cook and trying out bits of food for that night's dinner party, something that the kitchen staff was excited about.

"It'll be so much fun," one girl, she was Hungarian and apparently new said as she chopped up bits of celery, "I've never made so much food in my life!"

Yao smiled politely, but didn't see how making food for such a crowd could be fun.

After he left the kitchens he easily avoided his father and went up to his room, changing his clothing and devoting the rest of his time to reading his favorite book of poetry, a gift from Kiku some years back.

A knock on his door some time later roused him from his reading; he looked up, "come in."

The door opened and revealed Kiku, whom was leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed and scowl on his artistic face, "the Russian brute is here."

Yao closed his book carefully and stood up from his seat by the window, "please Kiku, it is not polite to call him such things."

His brother smiled grimly, "but it is true. Father wants you to come down immediately to show Braginsky the gardens and grounds. He says you have until the party starts to do so."

Yao sighed and hung his head, brushing past his brother and walking slowly down the stairs as to delay the inevitable.

His father and Ivan were standing near the door, chatting, assumingly, comfortably; but both Yao and Kiku could see that their father was tense next to the taller man, his shoulders hunched.

Both men looked up at Yao whom had frozen half-way down the stairs; his father's eyes sparked with relief to get away from his conversation with the Russian man, "ah, Yao, I was wondering where you had gotten off to. You've changed your clothes, good, now, please go and show Mr. Braginsky the grounds, I'm sure a nice walk will do you good."

Yao huffed a small breath to himself as he looked down at the steps as he continued his assent, "yes Father."

Mr. Wang nodded, "good. I'll leave you to alone now, much work to be done before dinner." With that he scurried off, leaving Yao to finish stepping down the stairs and to join Ivan near the door.

The Russian leader smiled softly down at him, "shall we go now?"

Yao nodded shallowly, "yes. I will show you the gardens first."

He stepped up to the door quickly and opened it, slipping out and letting Braginsky follow him…

The two walked through the gardens in quiet companionship, Ivan sometimes making small remarks or asking quick questions to which Yao responded quietly.

They were nearing one of Yao's favorite fountains when the Braginsky stopped him, "Yao, may I ask a question?"

Yao looked up at him curiously, his eyes meeting the Russian's for a moment to long and making him flush, "what is it aru?"

Ivan stared down at him, "have you ever been kissed before?"

Yao's eyes went wide, trying to comprehend the question, "w-what?"

Ivan shrugged, "it's a simple question, have you ever been kissed before, yes or no?"

Yao bit his lip, "why should it matter?"

The Russian smirked, "that's a no then. Don't worry Yao-Yao, before long you'll have your first kiss, and be deflowered as well."

Yao stumbled back a step, "you should not say such crass things."

The Russian advanced, "why not? When you live with me I will say such things, so its better to get used to them now, sooner rather than later."

Yao's back hit the fountain, making him jump; he was cornered now as the Russian took the last few steps towards him, trapping him completely, "what are you doing Ivan?"

Ivan's eyes flashed, "I like it when you say my name, I can imagine the way you'll say it later on, moan it, when I take you."

Yao's fingers clenched around the base of the cool stone behind him, "d-don't say such things!"

The Russian leaned down, coming closer to him, "Yao-Yao, I can't wait for you to be mine."

And then, with no preamble, he claimed Yao's lips with his own, stealing the smaller man's first kiss away from him easily.

Surprised, Yao pulled away quickly, his lips tingling slightly, "stop that!"

The taller of the two straightened, smiling down at him, "I'm glad that I was your first kiss Yao, I'll be your first at everything."

Yao took a deep breath, eyes wide and panicked; blessedly, a small noise came from the back of the grounds, a sound that Yao didn't think would ever come. The sound of a car horn honking.

The guests for the party were finally here…

Yao hurried back to the house, feeling Ivan's dense presence behind him, following him closely as the Asian man led them through the plant infested garden.

He was happy to see the patio and a small group of party-goers gathered there when he emerged from the lush greenery.

Alfred and Arthur were already there along with the perverted Francis and a handful of other people that Yao was certain that he barely knew.

Alfred spotted him first, "hey Yao!" He shouted so that nearly everyone turned to look at the small Asian man and the tall Russian as they stood near the entrance of the garden.

Francis laughed, "oh hon, hon! Having a _pleasurable_ stroll through the gardens mon ami?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and gave the French man the finger, "bugger off wanker, hello Yao, how are you?"

Yao smiled at the Englishman, thankful that he had intervened on his behalf, "hello Arthur, I'm fine, how are you?"

The Brit glared over at Francis, "I've been better," he said dryly, but was pushed aside as Alfred suddenly swooped in to embrace Yao.

"Yao! Guess who showed up last night?" He shouted, squeezing the smaller man.

Yao winced, "um…I'm not sure, who?"

Alfred let go of him and called into the crowd, "Matthew! Come and say hey to Yao already!"

A timid boy pushed his way through the crowd, then was yanked over the rest of the way by Alfred. He smiled at Yao, adjusting his glasses, "hello Yao, congratulations to you and your fiancée."

Yao gasped as he remembered Ivan, he whirled around to find him glaring at Alfred. He called his name quickly, trying to avert his attention from his friend, "Ivan! Come and meet Matthew, he was just offering us his congratulations."

The hulking man walked over drearily and looked at the shorter Canadian boy that stood staring at him with wide eyes, "thank you," Ivan said, "its nice to meet a friend of Yao's."

Matthew stuttered, "y-yeah. Same here, I mean, oh gosh…"

Alfred cut in again, pushing his brother to the side, "hey, when's the food gonna be served, I'm hungry."

Arthur glared at him from where he stood next to the displeased Canadian, "you're always hungry, and apologize to your brother git!"

Alfred gave a dramatic gasp and grasped his brother in a tight embrace, "oh Mattie, I'm so sorry for pushing you!" He was fake sobbing by now, making his near twin roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah," Matthew said, patting him on the back, "I'm used to it, now get off! Francis is calling me!"

The Frenchman was calling the boy, so Alfred let go and let his brother go off to find the older male.

He frowned to Yao, "I don't know why I let him hang around that creep."

Arthur pushed at his side, "because you can't control his life clot pole!"

Alfred pouted, about to say something when suddenly a servant came onto the patio, announcing clearly that dinner was ready.

Yao shook his head, smiling, as Alfred grabbed Arthur and ran off into the house, obviously prepared to eat; a large hand grasped his wrist suddenly and Yao gasped.

He looked up at Ivan, but the Russian man was looking away from him, staring at the rest of the party-goers whom were entering the house. "Come on," the taller man whispered and began walking towards the house, making Yao stumble in his attempt to keep up…

The rest of the week continued on as such; Yao desperately trying to keep up with the busy schedule that he been assigned to him while trying to juggle time for himself and to spend some quality time with his brother before he left to go across the country.

He and Kiku were getting along so well that Yao found himself crying at night at the thought of leaving his younger brother behind to marry a stranger.

Alfred kept him busy by telling him of his plans to woo the British Arthur and the things that they would do when Alfred visited Russia for business. "We'll go see all the famous places Yao, since you like that kind of thing, and I'll take you to the best restaurants too!"

Yao was so caught up in the swirl of events that he didn't really notice when he was whisked away for ring and suit fittings for his wedding; such things were mild compared to the parties that his father was hosting.

It was at dinner one night with the family when Yao's father brought up the painful subject of Yao leaving China and going across the ocean to some far away land.

"I think you should pack only your favorite clothes and most sentimental objects first; then, we'll have more of your things packed up and sent over to your new home."

Yao quietly played with his rice, not answering as his father went on, "and of course you'll have to take plenty of spare books, I know how you like to read, to occupy your time on the way over there…"

Yao suddenly stood up, frantic and scared, "be quiet, please Father! I can't bare to think of it now, only two more days and I will be married, and leaving China, forever! Do you even care?"

Without waiting for an answer he quickly shoved his chair away from him and stormed out of the room, letting the door slam behind him as he rushed out of the house and into the gardens.

The green surrounded area was soothing and Yao entered the garden's maze, wanting to just get lost in it thought he knew it so well, to remember when things were so sweet and innocent.

He walked through the paths, thinking of his mother, long dead and assumedly forgotten by her husband; and of the days when Alfred visited China when they were both children and dragged both Yao and Matthew off to prank people nearby.

When Yao found himself in the middle of the maze, where his favorite fountain rested he was shocked to find that tears were slowly dripping down his face, making a soft plopping sound as they landed on his hands and clothing.

He looked up at the moon, wishing things were different…

"Yao," Kiku said to him softly when he entered the library to look at his brother, "Braginsky is here to see you."

The past few days the Russian man had attended some of the parties that were hosted, but he disappeared during the day to carry on with his business; Yao had not had to spend time with him at all, except to sit with him at parties, for days.

The small man sighed, "let him in here please Kiku, I'm to tired to have to see anyone else at all."

His brother nodded and went to the door, opening it and letting the tall Russian man into the room, quickly walking past him to leave.

The door closed heavily, and Yao looked up at his betrothed with tired eyes, "yes Ivan?"

The Russian man, surprisingly, didn't smile down at him, "you're Father has told me that you are not happy, not that I didn't expect it. I wish only to make you and China happy Yao."

The Asian man looked down at the book in his hands without reading it, "Ivan…why do I have to marry you?"

The Braginsky looked surprised, "if I marry you Yao, it will save China, I am giving money to-"

"No," Yao interrupted, "why _you_? I could have married any other person in the world, Arthur or Alfred, they both have money and power, but for some reason my father chose you. Why?"

Ivan slumped down at sunk into a chair across from him, "do you remember, Yao, a party hosted some years ago by Francis? It was to celebrate Matthew and Gilbert breaking up, but he said that it was because of a new hit release in France that was helping the economy."

Yao thought back and nodded after a moment, "yes…"

Ivan went on, "I was standing by a table, drinking a drink, and looking out into the crowd, when suddenly, I saw the most beautiful thing ever."

Yao leaned forward, curious now, "what was it?"

Ivan looked up, meeting his eyes and holding them, "you. You and Kiku were standing under a lantern, talking and laughing, and I thought, 'that must be an angel, someone who is untouchable.' I found out your name later on, prying it from a drunk Francis, 'Wand Yao,' he said while laughing, 'beautiful and rich, no one can have him. Best get him out of your head mon ami!' But I couldn't I thought about you everyday. And then, one day, in a meeting I heard some of my co-workers talking about how China was going bankrupt and a man named Wang was offering his eldest son's hand in marriage to someone with enough power and money to help save China. I called immediately and told your father about myself, but one thing I didn't tell him Yao…"

Yao wasn't breathing but he inclined his head, "what? What didn't you tell him?"

Violet eyes wide and gleaming bright, "that I saw his son years earlier at a party, never even talked to him, but fell in love with him."

Yao gasped, "w-what?"

Ivan kept staring, "I'm in love with you Yao, I've loved you even before I knew your name." He slowly got up, "so I'm sorry that I'm torturing you. I just came here to tell you that, and to give you your engagement ring, it's finally been fitted, and its best to go ahead and put it on now."

He set a small package on the table in front of Yao and walked away, turning back when he reached the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Yao. Good-night."

The left the room then, leaving Yao breathless…

Yao didn't open the package that Ivan had left until later that night when he was in his bed, wrapped up among the blankets.

He carefully took the wrapped gift and opened it, sliding away paper and opening a blue velvet box; inside was an extraordinary ring. It was thick silver, on top of it a silver disk with tons of small diamonds heaped upon one another, making it glisten and shine. Slowly, Yao slid it onto his ring-finger, thinking of how heavy it was at first, then, of how beautiful it was.

That night, Yao slept with it on, the velvet box clutched in his hand until morning…

"Tomorrow's the big day son!" Mr. Wang reminded Yao as they sat down for breakfast the next day.

Yao sighed sadly, his hand propping his face up; he idly stirred his porridge around as his father slurped down tea, "tonight we're going to have the biggest dinner party ever! And, of course, tomorrow the wedding will be huge, and then, the banquet and after party will be quite thrilling as well!"

Kiku rolled his eyes at Yao, signaling his dislike for the subject at hand, "please Father, can't you pick something different to talk about for once, I'm sure Yao is quite stressed as it is."

Sadly, their sire went on, chattering about flowers and dress codes as he became closer and closer to saving China with his son's marriage.

Yao finally got up from his seat, "if you'll excuse me, I have to go and pack up a few more things and make sure all of my clothes are in place for tomorrow." He sent a look to his brother, clearly not wanting him to come along, but to escape to the stables where Heracles was most likely waiting.

Mr. Wang waved them both off as they left, "of course, of course, oh where's the maid…?"

Yao went up the stairs quickly, escaping to his room with ease.

Inside was a mess, boxes and luggage strewn over the floor; one suitcase in particular laid on the bed, the one that Yao would be taking with him to Russia tomorrow night when they left. All of Yao's toiletries, favorite books and clothes were stored here, along with many other personal items.

Yao sighed to himself as he moved things around in the suitcase, clothes to one side and other things placed on the other side. He paused when he reached his velvet case of picture frames.

He bit his lip as he opened it; the box had not been opened in years due to pain and misery on his behalf; inside lay an assorted number of photographs, ranging from Yao's childhood to a few years ago.

He gingerly sorted through them, eyes wide with wonder at the happiness on his face in some of the pictures, particularly the ones with Kiku of Alfred.

When he reached the last photograph he stopped, simply staring. A young woman stared back at him, her face youthful and happy as he held a small baby in her arms; her long black hair fell over the baby's blankets, and her soft brown as stared up at the camera, shining, as she clutched the bundle close.

"Is that your mother?" The voice came from the door and Yao whirled around, angry at the person for intruding. Ivan Braginsky stood there, arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame, his purple eyes young and curious.

Some of Yao's anger melted, his shoulders slumped as he turned back to look at the picture, "yes, this is my mother and I when I was just born."

Accepting the invitation, Ivan stepped forward, looking over Yao's shoulder at the picture, "she was quite beautiful, you look a bit like her, especially the eyes."

Yao's eyes filled with tears at the softness in his betrothed's voice, "I wish I was like her…she was so kind to everyone, no matter who they were or where they had come from. She accepted everyone's mistakes and wrongs…even my father's."

Ivan's presence was comforting and warm for once, rather than cold and obstructing, "do you think she would have liked me?"

Yao gave a huff of laughter, turning to look into his future husband's now serious eyes, "yes. She would have spoiled you most likely, coddled you from my father and from me, thinking I was to harsh on you and giving you special attention, she did that with Kiku too."

Ivan smiled at him, childlike and soft, "I would have been honored…you must miss her very much."

Yao sniffled, running a gentle finger down the side of his mother's face in the photograph, "more than you can imagine…you was my best friend, even more so than Alfred, she knew everything about me and accepted it…her death was a tragedy to everyone."

Ivan looked uncomfortable for a moment, "Yao, may I sit?"

The Asian man shrugged, his throat tingling with emotion; the Russian man sat across from him on the bed, staring straight at him; "Yao, I may not have known your mother, but I do know what it is like to lose a family member. When I was seven years old both of my parents were murdered violently in our home. I was away at the time, visiting my half-sister, but when I got the news I was devastated. My father, Nikolas, owned a large industry and many other companies as well, my mother, Katharina, stayed at home with me and was kind and compassionate; my parents left me everything. None of my father's other children were given anything, and I was singled out among them and with my father's enemies. I grew up quickly after that, heading many operations, then, when I was fifteen, I gained control of all of my father's companies… and then I found out, my father's murderer had been working with me the whole time. He was a top boss at one of the companies, hoping to gain my favor, somehow get me to sign him as his heir, and then, he was going to kill me afterwards."

Yao was stunned, "what did you do to him?"

Ivan smiled, a scary action that shadowed his eyes, "I killed him, I carved designs into his skin slowly, cut out his intestines, and made him watch them burn. I shot him several time, never in the heart of head though, to quick. I held him on the brink of death for hours. I did the same thing to him that he did to my parents."

His face was downcast as he finished, closed off and still slightly frightening; Yao didn't know what he was doing until he found himself wrapping his arms around the taller man, holding him closer.

"Shh, aru, its alright, he's gone, he's gone."

Ivan gave a shuddering breath, "but so are my parents…they would have like you Yao."

Yao pulled back, seeing the younger man smiling; he tilted his head to the side, "why?"

"Because, you don't just obey me, you help put me in line, give me your opinions; my father would have liked you for being independent and willful, my mother would have liked you because you look so sweet, but are not hesitant to stand up for yourself and others."

Yao bit his lip, fighting a smile, it escaped anyway, "your parents sound like they were quite the people."

Ivan smiled, a little sadly, but mostly brightly, "they were…anyway, I came to ask you if you wanted to go for a horse back ride with me. We have a few hours before dinner after all."

Yao started, turning to look out his window, the sun was past its midday point; "aye! What time is it?"

Ivan cocked his head, confused, "about three now, seems like you've been in here for a while."

Yao smacked his palm against his head, "ugh, I'm an idiot…but…a horse ride would be nice aru, I haven't go on one for quite some time."

Ivan smiled, "great! Um…one problem…where are your stables?"

Yao laughed genuinely at his expression, going and leading him outside…

The dinner party that night was huge; everyone that Yao knew was there, along with many individuals that he had never seen before.

He was introduced to many of his father's business partner's, and while he wasn't busy with that he was introducing Ivan to his friends and saying hello to everyone.

Alfred finally called him over when it was becoming to much, "hey Yao! Guess what!"The Asian man quickly walked over, escaping a conversation with Roderich, "what is it aru?"

Alfred's smile was enormous, "Iggy and I are finally going out! I asked him out yesterday, we went to lunch, and by that night he agreed to be my boyfriend!"

"It was less romantic than even that," a flustered looking Arthur commented as he approached, his arms crossed over his chest, "the brute merely grabbed me by my arms and yelled at me, 'be my boyfriend!' I half agreed so he would simply let me go."

Alfred pouted and ran at his new boyfriend, arms wide to catch him, "say its not true Artie!"

Arthur scattered, his voice carrying back to Yao as he ran away, "get away from me idiot~!"

Yao smiled after them as they went, shaking his head slightly.

"Yao! Hey Yao!" The short man turned around again, looking for the source of the voice calling his name.

Heracles stood there, waving, a smile on his face, "Kiku said that he wanted to talk to you real quickly."

Yao waved back at him, showing that he had heard, "alright, where?"

The Greek man simply pointed to the garden area, and Yao immediately knew where to look…

His brother was stationed in his favorite part of the garden, but it made Yao uneasy to be here.

Kiku's back was turned away from him when he arrived, "do you remember coming here, when Mother was still alive, and playing?"

Yao reached out to touch one of the lotus blossoms that resided in this single part of the garden, "yes, she always told you not to tear up the flowers."

He saw the edge of Kiku's smile from his profile, "I think…I think she would be happy today if she were still here."

Yao tilted his head to the side, "why is that?"

Kiku turned to him then, tears shining on his face, "because, her oldest son is about to be married, and her youngest son just got himself engaged." He held out his hand, where a large, but simple, diamond ring rested on his finger.

Yao gasped, quickly padding over to the bench where his sibling sat, "what? When?" He didn't need to ask who.

Kiku continued smiling, "Heracles asked me to walk with him a few minutes ago, and so I took him here subconsciously; I didn't know what he was doing at first, I thought he was just tying his shoe! And then, he looked into my eyes and asked, it was so romantic Yao. I said yes of course!"

Yao bit his lip, "what does Father say?"

Kiku's smile dampened a bit, "well, Heracles asked him first, his blessing and all, since he's so traditional and everything, and Father said yes…I'm sorry."

Yao frowned, "for what?"

Kiku tilted his head down, hair falling over his face and covering it, "for being able to marry someone I love, while you marry for duty."

Yao put a hand on his brother shoulder, not hesitating, "Kiku, I want you to be happy… and besides…I may not love Ivan, yet, but I think I have made a friend of him."

Kiku looked up at him in surprise, his light charcoal eyes wide, "Yao?"

Yao smiled, "come on Kiku, let's go to the party, its nearly time to eat."

He got up and went to the edge of the small chamber of the maze, stopping to look back at his brother and hold out his hand, "come on brother, your fiancée awaits."

A smile split Kiku's face and he stumbled to his feet, taking his older sibling's hand and dragging him out of the garden maze…

Dinner was filled with loud and gregarious conversation, making Yao smile at the antics of the people around him. Francis was flirting with Matthew from across the table, saying things that made the younger man blush; Alfred was trying to feed Arthur a spoonful of soup, but the British man would have nothing of it. Many other couples were having a splendid time, especially Kiku and Heracles, even Yao's father was smiling at them from time to time, the happiness that they showed was so contagious.

Yao felt a hand touch his own and turned to look at Ivan, "yes?"

His betrothed smiled at him, "I like your smile Yao."

The Asian man was startled by the random comment, but shrugged it off and smiled gave his fiancée a wide grin, then turned back to finish his soup.

After dinner everyone gathered in the ballroom where energetic music was played; various couples like Gilbert and Roderich, along with Lovino and Antonio danced around, making the crowd laugh.

Soon, to soon, though, the party was over and the guests dwindled away, returning to their homes for a good night's rest before the wedding tomorrow.

Yao showed his closest friends out the door, shooing away a nearly naked Francis and a blushing Matthew before closing the door.

He started when he turned around, not seeing his engaged, "oh! Ivan, you scared me!"

The Russian man smiled, looking down at him, "sorry. I just wanted to say good-bye to you privately."

Yao licked his bottom lip, "oh, well…I see. Thank you for coming tonight, it was a nice turn out I think."

The taller man smiled some more and nodded, "da. Yao…may I kiss you good-night?"

A blush stained his pale cheeks, "Ivan…"

The Russian leaned close, trapping the Asian man against the door, "we are to be married tomorrow da? We will do more than kiss by tomorrow night."

Yao gasped, his skin overheated in embarrassment, "aiya! Do not say such things!"

The taller man breathed lightly against his lips, "come now Yao…one kiss, it won't hurt anyone."

Yao looked into violet eyes, embarrassed and slightly afraid; before he could do anything though he felt course lips pressing against his own, two strong hands coming to rest on the door by either side of his head.

Yao squeezed his eyes closed, scared to move or do anything, hoping no one would come around the corner as the Braginsky man thoroughly kissed him.

After a minute Ivan pulled away, making Yao gasp for breath, suddenly aware that he had stopped breathing sometime. Ivan stared down at him, "sometime Yao, you'll kiss me back, and when you do, I'll be so happy."

Yao flushed even further, pushing the Russian man away and scrambling to get farther into the hallway, towards safety, "n-no! Go home Ivan."

Braginsky watched him for a moment, taking in his defensive stance and slightly bruised lips, "da. You are right, I will see you tomorrow Yao, on our wedding day, when we finally become one."

He quietly turned his back and opened the door, leaving the flushed Asian man in the hallway…

"You look so handsome." Arthur stood near Yao by the mirror, standing next to one another, looking at their reflections; they were at the temple where the wedding was being held.

Yao slumped, "I don't feel handsome aru, I feel dead inside."

Arthur looked sad for him, "I know love, but don't worry, I'm sure things will turn out right in the end."

Yao shook his head, going to sit by the window, "no. My story won't end in the happy ending that yours and Alfred's has. I suppose I'm just not fated to be happy."

Arthur sat down next to him, taking his hand, "Yao, you don't need fate to make your happy, you can do that yourself. I mean, look at me and Alfred, he and I split apart so long ago, a rift coming between us; but then, because Alfred was willing to take a daring leap, we're back together. _We_ made ourselves happy, not fate. You can do the same."

Yao shook his head wildly, slinging his ponytail around, "no, not with someone whom I do not love."

Arthur was quiet for a moment, then, he spoke, "you may not love him Yao, but Ivan loves you, desperately. You should see how he acts around you; he looks at you so adoringly when you speak, and if someone even looks at you in a funny way he's right there, being jealous, hovering and possessive."

Yao glared at his shoes, "yes, that shows that I am a possession to him, nothing more!"

Arthur shook his head, green eyes truthful, "no, it shows that he cares. He would fight to the death if it would benefit you, I know he would. Alfred's always been possessive of me, and do you know why?" He didn't wait for Yao to answer, "because he cares about me!"

Yao bit his lip, allowing for Arthur to wind their hands together in a friendly touch, "it'll be fine Yao. And if not, you can always tell me or Alfred, you know that we would both kill for you."

Without waiting for a reply the Englishman got up, glancing back at Yao once before leaving the room, the door shutting quietly behind him.

Yao sat alone for a moment, thoughts whirling in his head when the door opened again; he looked at it, surprised to find his father standing there in a dark suit, his eyes soft for once.

"Yao…you look wonderful…your mother would be so proud." Mr. Wang's voice choked up at the last part, making Yao stare. His father went on quietly, shutting the door behind him, "I wish that she were here to see you, and Kiku as well. I-I've never told you this Yao…but I'm proud of you. I could never have asked for better children."

Yao's eyes were huge by now, and were watering up; at hearing those words he sprang from his seat, holding onto his father, cursing him for finally having the courage to say those words when Yao was leaving, leaving his life and world behind for something that he never even wanted.

"Father…" he whispered, tears trickling down his face, sniffling into his father's suit jacket.

After a minute they parted, and Yao could have sworn he say tears in his father's eyes; but he elder Wang's face was stoic as he said, "come now, dry your face, it is time."

Yao's eyes were wide again, but this time, in fear…

Yao walked down the aisle slowly, his father gripping his arm tightly as they went, people staring at him from either side of him.

He gulped as he came closer to where the priest stood, Kiku stood to one side of the man, whom, Yao was surprised to see, was Feliciano and Lovino's grandfather, the man from Rome.

Mr. Wang let go of Yao as they stopped, at the very front of the church where Ivan had insisted they be married; looking over his Father's shoulder quickly Yao could see that Alfred and Arthur sat in the first row, both staring at him with wide eyes.

Yao took a deep breath and turned to face his groom. Ivan stood there with a dark suit on, his scarf still firmly in place; the priest began talking.

The words were nonsense on Yao's ears, but when the man turned to him and asked, "do you promise to stay with Ivan for as long as you both shall live, through sickness and in health?" He promptly answered, "I do," as it was the answer people wanted to hear.

The Roman priest smiled at them both, closing his little book, "then I pronounce you as married, you may now kiss your groom."

Ivan leaned forward eagerly, pressing a slow kiss to Yao's lips, leaving him flushed and biting his tongue as the crowd cheered and clapped.

Ivan took his hand and together they led the way out of the church and out into the hall where the reception would take place…

After leading the first dance Yao remained mostly in his seat, bonesless and shaky as numerous guests came to greet and congratulate him.

The whole reception was a mess of people, food, music, and dancing.

Yao couldn't spot his brother, friends, or anyone else in particular that he knew in the crowd behind all of the swaying bodies.

He was having trouble concentrating as well; he didn't remember eating any of the food that was served, he only remembered the cutting of the cake because of Ivan licking his fingers and Francis shouting obscene things, prompting Arthur to hit him on the head.

It wasn't until Ivan tapped his shoulder, helping him to stand with an arm around his waist did he realize that it was time for them to leave. For _him to leave._

_Yao stumbled along through the crowd once more, smiling at them easily, not really knowing what was going on until something warm and hard slammed into him._

_He looked down at his chest to see Kiku clinging onto him, his black hair shining in the moonlight that had somehow risen without Yao's knowledge._

_Kiku held onto him, making Yao hug him back and whisper in his ear, "I'll be back. I'll always visit, and maybe you can come see me sometime."_

_Kiku looked up at him, dark eyes moist with tears, "I don't want you to leave."_

_Yao smiled down at him, "I don't want me to leave either. Be good and don't invade my room, some of my things are still in there."_

_Kiku smiled at him, wiping his eyes and backing away to let their father come up to him, "have a safe trip Yao…please, call or something when you get there…I don't want Kiku to worry after all!"_

_Yao smiled softly at him, "of course Father, good-bye."_

_Mr. Wang nodded and backed slowly away, Yao watching until his sire disappeared completely into the crowd, leaving Yao with a hollow feeling in his chest._

_He turned to enter the limo that waited for him when suddenly a hand grabbed him, "wait! Yao! Hold up dude!"_

_He turned again, smiling up at his friend, seeing Arthur beside the American man, "good-bye Alfred, Arthur, perhaps we can visit one another sometime."_

_Alfred still had a grip on his shoulder, "dude, that's what I'm trying to say! I'm going to be in Moscow next week, I'll come visit you then, tell me your address later!"_

_Arthur smiled at him from behind Alfred, "yes Yao, please do, we can have tea sometimes, I still do want to show you around England you know."_

_They were offering him a way out, and Yao would be a fool not to take it. He smiled at them fondly, "yes Alfred and Arthur, thank you both very much. I have to go now though, I'll see you two later."_

_He entered the car waiting for him and shut the door quickly, staring through the tinted window at their worried face. He didn't dare look at Ivan who sat beside him…_

_They arrived at the airport in mere minutes, gathering their few bags and hopping onto the private jet that Ivan had arranged for them._

_Yao chose a window seat near the back, not really caring if Ivan was following him or not._

_A man put their bags away, then went up to the cockpit, making Yao realize that all of Ivan's employees served a dual purpose, he shuddered to think of what his two purposes were._

"_Go to sleep now little Yao, we shall be in Moscow soon enough, then we can get you into your pajamas and into a nice warm bed."_

_Yao sighed and nodded, his head tilting to the side as he looked out the window, eyes falling shut…_

_When he woke up Yao was still on the plane, fully awake and nervous._

_The moon's light shone down on them still, relaxing him a little bit._

_He glanced around the plane, noting that the only light came from near the front, where Ivan sat, reading a paper._

_He slowly got up and made his way over, "how long have I been asleep?"_

_Ivan looked up at him, "only a few hours, we are almost to Russia now, and then, we only have a short drive to my house."_

_Yao bit his lip, sinking down into a seat across from Ivan, "what's it like there?"_

_The resident Russian set aside his paper and turned his full attention to Yao, "its very cold in Russia, but my house is very big and warm. Cozy, some might say. I have a few servants, and sometimes my siblings come and stay there, though there shouldn't be any of them there this week."_

_Yao leaned forward a bit, "yes, you said before you had siblings. What are their names?"_

_Ivan was about to speak when suddenly a man's voice came over an intercom, "we have approached Russia, and are ready to land, please buckle your seatbelts."_

_Yao quickly strapped himself in and looked out of the nearest window, seeing only white._

_He glanced over at Ivan whom was doing the same, the Braginsky saw him staring, "nothing to worry about, its only snow, it snows here all of the time."_

_Yao's spirits soared downwards and he looked out at the blinding whiteness of the snow again, they had finally reached Russia, his new home…_


	2. Part 2

Frosted Sunflowers-by PS

Part Two

After the plane landed Yao and Ivan got into another car and began the drive to Ivan's house.

The whole way Ivan talked, about the usual weather, the various animals, and the best places to see and eat.

They came to a stop in only fifteen minutes, startling Yao out of his quiet listening state.

Ivan got out first, showing Yao that they were in a garage of some sort, as gray stone walls were the only thing that he could see; he followed the tall man out of the car and looked around.

They were in a garage, a very large garage where many other cars sat. Yao gasped as he saw them, various collectors items and cars that must not have come out yet even.

Yao stared at them, "are you a collector aru?"

Ivan shrugged from where he was gathering up his bags from the trunk, "not really, my father was, so I just continued what he started."

Yao hurried over to get his one bag before it was taken up, "I see, its very impressive."

Ivan smiled over at him, "thank you. Now, if you would please follow me I will show you to your room."

Yao sighed happily, and here he had thought he would have to share with Ivan!

The taller man led them through the winding hallways, Yao all the while gazing at the art and pictures that hung there.

As they passed some large oak doors one picture in particular made Yao stop. Ivan looked back at him, "what is wrong?"

Yao stared up at the picture, "is this your family?"

Ivan walked back over to him and glanced at the picture, "my mother and father, da. That is me that she is holding."

Yao tilted his head to the side, admiring the picture. Nikolas, Ivan's father, had dark brown eyes that were almost black, a moustache, and the same color hair that Ivan had. Katharina, Ivan's mother, had dark brown hair and kind violet eyes, the same color that her son inherited. Little Ivan looked the exact same, though smaller and a bit chubbier.

Yao took a breath, "your mother is beautiful, you have her eyes; and your father looks like he was a strong man."

Ivan made a small sound in his throat, catching Yao's attention, "thank you Yao, now, let's move on."

He briskly walked away, making Yao feel bad about saying anything; he quickly followed him…

"Here is where you will be staying." Ivan had led him to a large room covered in red colors and silver. Yao looked around him, taking in the large connected bathroom, cherry wood desk, and the king-sized bed adorned in red silk sheets and blankets.

Yao smiled back at Ivan, "it looks very comfortable. Might I ask, where you will be staying?" It seemed rude, but Yao didn't want some surprise attack in the middle of the night.

Ivan smiled down at him, making Yao's heart stop, "I am staying here, this is my room after all."

Yao's eyes grew wide, "oh…perhaps I should go to some other room then, a servant, maybe, can help me move my things to-"

"No Yao, I wanted you in here for a reason." The Russian man was suddenly very close, closing in on Yao, "you're my husband, and didn't I say yesterday that we would do more than kiss by the end of tonight."

Yao was backing up now, but the back of his knees collided with the edge of the bed, making him fall backwards and gasp.

Ivan was on him in less than a second.

"Oh Yao, I've dreamed of this. I've woken up screaming, making my servants come running in worry, but they weren't bad dreams, they were good, so good."

Yao struggled to get away as the Russian held onto him, his wrists encased in one of Ivan's big hands above his head, "get away from me! Stop it!"

Ivan shook his head, staring down at him with hair in his eyes, "no. Tonight I'm going to make you mine, so that no one else can have you ever."

He pressed his lips against the Asian man's brutally, making him yelp; the kiss lasted forever, Ivan nibbling at his lips, trying to coax a reaction from the smaller man.

Finally, he pulled back, "why can't you just accept it Yao. You are my husband, this is my right."

The Russian went back to kissing him, laying on top of him heavily and running his thumb against Yao's wrist's. Yao twisted his head to the side, "please don't force me Ivan…"

The Braginsky man looked at him, sitting up slightly, "Yao…I can't help it, I have to."

Then, he went back to pressing kisses against his skin, licking and nipping at Yao's neck and chest.

Ivan sat up after a minute, "do this Yao, or else, China is doomed."

Yao gasped, eyes wide at the blackmailing address, "you wouldn't…"

Ivan glared down at him, "no marriage is whole without consummation Yao, do this with me now, or else China will starve, and they can have you to blame."

Yao lay there for a moment, not believing that the man he had gotten slightly used to and made a connection with, however small it was, was not blackmailing him.

He turned back to his new husband, "alright, I'll do it."

Ivan smiled down at him, "good. Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you, we'll take it slow."

True to his word Ivan leaned down again and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead…

It wasn't long until Yao found himself unrobed and completely bare to the Russian man before him.

Ivan stroked a hand down his chest lightly, watching his squirm, "you are so beautiful Yao, and all mine."

Yao turned his head to the side, a blush on his face; Ivan leaned up and kissed him, "let me undress quickly my pretty Yao-Yao, then we can finally begin." The Russian got off of him…

Minutes later Yao found himself gasping as Ivan fingered him, long fingers reaching and sliding inside of him without a care.

He yelped as they were suddenly and swiftly removed, making him feel empty.

"Patience my little one, the best has yet to come." Suddenly, something huge was pressing against Yao's entrance, making him tense and struggle.

Ivan held onto him, "Yao, please, you must relax, I cannot enter you if you do not relax!"

After a minute of struggle Yao flopped to the bed, suddenly boneless and exhausted, "just do it already."

And then, the world was on fire.

Pain was everywhere as Ivan entered him smoothly, making him cry out in pain and clutch at the sheets under him. Ivan was whispering in his ear, sweet nothings that made him want to cry and fight.

When he opened his eyes a few minutes later, when the pain had dissipated, Ivan was smiling down at him softly, "may I move?"

Yao nodded shallowly, to weak from pain to do more; Ivan then moved inside of him, the pain starting anew making him hiss, but there was pleasure as well, something that made him quiver and gasp.

Ivan began a relentless pace, holding onto Yao's sides, his fingers clutching blindly at ribs and hips as Yao took deep, quick breaths.

"Ivan…" Yao said, not knowing what to do, scrambling for some sort of release from this fierce pain of pleasure, it seemed like hours later when he finally came, splattering his and Ivan's stomach's with his come, and making Ivan groan at him, "oh Yao."

His husband came a seconds later, coating his insides with his release, making warmth cover him from the inside and out.

They lay panting as the Russian collapsed on him.

Yao swallowed, "aiya…"

Ivan nodded, rolling off of him and to the left, "da…get some sleep Yao, you must be exhausted."

Yao nodded slightly and moved over to his side of the bed slowly, letting Ivan wrap a handful of blankets around him.

He heard Ivan whispering to him, but not registering his words simply fell into a fitful sleep…

Yao woke in the morning to the sound of birds singing, something he was vastly used to; but his environment had changed, instead of light gold greeting him as he opened his eyes a deep red filled the room, reminding him of blood and unpleasant things.

He sat up slowly, hissing in pain at the motion; he got up and limped to the bathroom, taking care of his business and then looking at himself in the mirror.

A collection of bruises littered his torso where Ivan had grabbed him, and red marks were dotted along his collar bone from nibbling kisses; his mouth was bruised, and his eyes were gleaming.

He sighed to himself as he went and got into the shower, trying to wash away the evidence, scrubbing himself clean. Cleaning his entrance was the hardest part, as it was difficult to reach and was exceedingly painful; dried blood and come came away with the soap as he washed.

He exited the shower after finishing his washing and shampooing his hair, grabbing a towel and taking his time drying off, putting lotion on his skin, then going to get an outfit out of his bag.

He dressed quickly then left the confining room, intent on finding the kitchen and getting something to eat. He found a ballroom, two libraries, a sitting room, and various parlors on his way, but no other people or kitchen. He sighed to himself, but stopped when he heard voices.

He crept closer to a room and opened the door slightly, peeking in. There was a man there, singing to himself, and a dog dancing at his heels as he cooked.

Yao straightened and entered the room slowly, giving the man time to notice him.

The chef turned around quickly, violet eyes wide; he was short, about the same height as Yao, with platinum blonde hair and rosy cheeks.

He smiled suddenly, "hello, you must be Master Yao, I'm Tino, the cook and one of the servants here."

Yao felt awkward, "hello, pleased to meet you, but please, just call me Yao."

The man looked shy as he went to stir a batter of some sort but smiled through his blush, "alright then Yao. I was just coming to find you for breakfast, but it seems you found me instead!"

Yao smiled at the man and looked around, "breakfast sounds nice. Can I help in any way?"Tino shook his head, still smiling and stirring, "No thank you. You can just sit down and relax, and talk to me if you'd like."

Yao found a barstool to sit on and pulled it up, "how long have you worked here Tino?"

The younger boy thought for a moment, "hmm…probably about six years. It's pretty simple since Master Braginsky is usually out at work, and doesn't normally eat at home." He hastened to correct himself, his eyes fearful, "not that it's to easy of course! And we'd all love for Master Braginsky to be around the house more often!"

Yao shook his head, laughing lightly, "Tino, I'm not going to tell anybody how you really feel or something, and I definitely won't punish you for being opinionated. If you can talk to me openly, then I think I can talk to you openly, deal?"

Tino visibly relaxed, "deal. It's just that I usually have to cook for us, the servants, and sometimes Master Braginsky's siblings when they come to visit."

Yao nodded, "how often do they usually come over?"

Tino shrugged, placing his mixture into some muffin pans, "once or twice a month or so. It's not very often, they're very busy themselves after all."

Yao was happy to finally get some knowledge about the mysterious siblings, "what do they do for a living?"

Tino put the dirty dishes in the sink, "they all own companies, inherited them."

Yao was about to ask something else when the door to the kitchen opened, revealing a hulking figure that Yao was afraid was Ivan. But the figure came into the light as was revealed to be just a tall man with shaggy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and glasses.

Tino smiled at him, "hey Berwald, care for some breakfast?"

The man simply shook his head and placed a basket of eggs on the counter near the shorter cook, "'m gonna go 'n see to the horses."

Tino smiled once more and him and nodded, going to shift through the eggs; the 'Berwald' man left without a glance at Yao, making him curious, "who was that?"

Tino glanced up at him, then at the door, "you mean Berwald?"

Yao nodded, and Tino answered, "he takes care of the animals around here, sometimes helps me in the kitchen, and is a specialist on weapons…he's a substitute bodyguard too."

Yao stared, "and here I thought everyone had only two specialties."

Tino laughed, "most people do, but not Berwald, he's been with Master Braginsky for years, they sort of grew up together I think."

Yao watched the chef, the way his eyes were shining, "oh my goddess! You like him!"

Tino's eyes became panicked, "shh! Now what? No way, he's just a coworker."

Yao rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "yeah right, that's the way my brother always looked at his now fiancée before they even dated."

Tino tilted his head to the side, now making freshly squeezed orange juice, "you have a brother?"

Yao let it slid, "yes, his name is Kiku, he's younger than me."

Tino nodded, "that's nice. And congratulations to his engagement, who's the lucky person?"

Yao put his elbows on the table, slightly crossing his arms across the cool top, "his name's Heracles, he's from Greece, he's really very nice and compassionate."

Tino smiled over at him, "well I'm happy for them, I hope they have a happy marriage."

Yao nodded, "me too…maybe you Berwald will as well!"

Tino flushed, "please don't say anything, I don't even think he likes me at all, friend or otherwise."

Yao tilted his head to the side, "how about this, you help me adjust to my new life, and I'll help you get Berwald."

Tino bit his lip, "well…I was hoping we could be friends anyway, and I would help you. But, when you put it like that, alright, I'll help you out even more!"

Yao laughed, "great! Oh, and Tino."

The cook looked over at him, questioning; Yao smiled at him, "I thought we already were friends."

They both laughed at that…

After devouring a delicious breakfast of muffins with eggs and orange juice Yao helped clean up, despite the paler man's protesting, and went about to exploring.

He figured out that there were thirty rooms, many which seemed unused, and Ivan obviously liked it dark as the whole place was full of curtains that were closed and making Yao feel depressed.

Tino was serving him lunch in one of the libraries later when Yao scowled, "can I open some of these blinds, its so dark in here!"

Tino paused, then shrugged, "you and Master Braginsky are in control of the house, if you'd like to open the curtains you can."

Yao quickly leapt from his seat and threw the confining pieces of fabric open to let glorious sunlight into the house. Though there was sunlight there was not much of a view, snow covered the yard, but Yao could see Berwald working from where he stood, chopping wood.

He simply stared at the blank whiteness on the ground, Tino coming to join him after a moment. The blonde looked disheartened as he leaned against the wall slightly, "not much color here sadly, one thing you have to get used to."

Yao glanced over at his companion and smirked, "I'm sure you're liking the view though."

Tino flushed and turned away from the window, "um…here's some lunch, eat all you'd like, and if you need me simply call, I'll be cleaning in the room just across the hall."

Yao smiled at him, "thank you Tino, though are you sure the room next door doesn't need cleaning?"

Tino looked confused, "no, why?"

Yao grinned, "that way, you can have a nice view of Berwald while you work."

Tino blushed again, but grinned at his new employer and friend as he left to finish his work…

It was only Yao, Tino, and Berwald for dinner that night.

A thick soup had been made, with Yao's help, and was sitting in the middle of the table, steaming, as Tino served them all. He was chattering merrily, "it's not often that we eat with Master Braginsky, in fact, I can't even remember when we last dined with him, do you remember Berwald?"

The taller blonde merely grunted, shaking his head and pouring them all drinks.

Tino shrugged at Yao and passed out the bowls, "who knows. Anyway, maybe we can all eat together more often now that you're here Yao."

The Asian man smiled at him, "of course Tino. What time do you think Ivan will be getting home?" He shuddered to think of this place has home though.

Tino shrugged again, taking a spoonful of soup, "late, most likely, he always stays late at work, sometimes coming home earlier when his siblings are here."

Yao nodded, "I see. Hey, Tino, after dinner could you help me find a comfortable enough room that I could move into?"

Tino looked up at him, pausing from eating, "but…aren't you and Master Braginsky going to sleep in the same room, since…well, you know?"

Yao put down his spoon, vaguely aware that Berwald was suddenly interested in their conversation, "um…I just need another place to escape to. Is there another room with a connected bathroom and a good view?"

Tino thought about it for a minute, "yes…its in the far east corner of the house though, that's close to the servant's quarters, which is close to the kitchen, will this be a problem?"

Yao looked at him seriously, "will people be likely to go to that side of the house?"

Tino looked away, "n-no. Only Berwald and I, Master Braginsky never goes to that side, and his siblings think it undignified, so they don't either.'

Yao smiled at him, "perfect then! And on the plus side I can be by you two, and the kitchens; this house is so confusing!"

Berwald looked over at him, giving him a half-smile, "'ll get 'sed to it.'

Yao smiled back at him, "I'm sure I will."

They finished their dinner in compatible silence…

"You don't have a lot of things with you," Tino commented as he walked Yao to the east side of the house.

Yao shrugged, lugging his suitcase along with him, "more of my things are being shipped, for now this is it I suppose."

Tino nodded, "right, well if laundry needs to be done tell me, and I'll take care of it. And, if you need to, you can borrow some of my clothes as well."

Yao grinned over at him, "thank you Tino. This is quite a large house."

The blonde nodded, "it took me ages to get used to it. I even got lost on my first day, but Berwald helped me out and even made me a map."

Yao looked over at him, surprised, "could you make me a copy of that map? I think I may need it for a while."

Tino laughed quietly, in a friendly way, "of course, you'll have it by morning. Look, we're here."

The small cook opened the brass handled door to reveal a cozy looking room. It had a large bed dressed in a light tan duvet; a slender desk in the corner along with a comfortable chair next to it; a small bookcase sat in another corner, two plump chairs by it; and, finally, a dresser in the other corner.

Yao set his bag down on the bed, "this looks to comfortable, thank you very much."

Tino gave him a little boy, "of course. If you don't need anymore help I think I'll go make sure the kitchen's clean then retire for the night."

Yao nodded at him, "good-night Tino, sleep well. I shall see you in the morning."

The blonde left then, leaving Yao to unpack in his new room…

Yao was awakened during the middle of the night to an arm being wrapped around him; he started and whirled around, revealing a tired looking Ivan.

"Aiya! Ivan, what are _you _doing in here?"

Ivan looked at him dejectedly, "what are you doing in here Yao? I thought you would be in my room, asleep. I had to search for an hour to find you!"

Yao felt a little guilty, "I'm sorry aru, but I just wasn't comfortable."

Ivan sighed and took off his jacket, making Yao stare, "what are you doing?"

Ivan glanced over at him, "getting ready for bed. Since you're not staying in my room, I'm sleeping in here, with you, at least for tonight." He burrowed under the covers, his shaggy head barely visible, "now please Yao, I am very tired, lets go to sleep."

Yao glared at him for a minute, then, slowly, he got back under the covers comfortably and settled down, letting Ivan's body heat warm him.

"Good-night Ivan," he whispered into the darkness, hearing a mumble in return…

The next day when Yao woke up he was a little more aware of his surrounding and of how the day would be, after all, he had made some new friends, and the house was a little more familiar than it was previously.

He dressed in a comfortable outfit and found his way to the kitchen which was surprisingly empty.

Hoping to surprise his newfound friend Yao set out to cooking breakfast, so enthralled in his work that he didn't realize when Berwald came into the room.

"Sm'lls good," he hulking man said after a minute, scaring the poor Asian man.

Yao clutched a hand to his chest, "oh, you scared me, good morning Berwald, how are you?"

The tall man shrugged, "'m good, you seen T'no?"

Yao smirked to himself as he continued his work, "no. I thought I was the only one up, he's probably still asleep. Can I help in any way?"

The blonde paused for a moment, then, "mhm. S'mebody called 'arlier, an Alfred I th'nk."

Yao whirled around, "was he American?"

Berwald nodded, making Yao grin wildly, "that's one of my best friends! What did he say?"

Berwald leaned against the table, arms crossed, "he s'id he's gonna come 'ver today. 'Fter lunch."

Yao smiled even wider, "this is great! I haven't seen him since the wedding! He said he was going to visit, but I didn't know when precisely, I don't think he did either."

Berwald simply listened, face stoic, nodding his head as Yao talked. The Asian man placed the fruit salad that he was making in the large fridge, "thank you Berwald for telling me."

The man nodded and left the room…

"I'm so happy to see you Al!" Yao embraced his friend happily.

They were in Yao's favorite library and were drinking some tea, or in Alfred's case some Coke; the American had arrived minutes after lunch, obviously just coming from a McDonald's and from a meeting. Crumbs littered his suit and he held a fast food drink cup in his hand.

"Good to see you too Yao, how's it been going so far?"

Yao sat down, Alfred on his right, facing him, "it's been fine. A little boring, but I've made some new friends with the people that work here, Tino and Berwald. Ivan's not here usually."

Alfred snorted, "small favors. Arthur sends his 'heys.' He wanted to come along, but he had to go to some surprise meeting today."

Yao shook off the sadness at that, "its alright, I know he's busy. Send my regards back to him. So, what are you doing in Russia today?"

Alfred picked up his cup and took a sip, "well, I had this meeting, and plus, I wanted to see you. This place is huge by the way, how can you stand it?"

Yao shrugged, looking around, "it's still taking some time to get used to, I even had to have a map made!"

The two chattered for a long time, so long that Alfred stayed for dinner, helping to cook after he had meet both Berwald and Tino.

The small chef seemed a bit overwhelmed at all the help he was receiving, but was thankful nonetheless, enjoying conversation with the two friends, laughing at the stories they shared and the jokes they told.

At the dinner table Alfred told of his work to the admiring cook, earning a jealous look from Berwald that only Yao seemed to notice.

Afterwards Tino set about to cleaning up, refusing any help, but allowing the two friends to take some cake into one of the sitting rooms to talk further in private.

Alfred licked some frosting off of his finger, "so, are those two together or what? That tall dude scared me with those looks he was giving me, I almost peed in my pants when Tino smiled at me, afraid that Berwald was gonna jump me!"

Yao laughed, "no, a lot of tension there though, Tino is obviously in love with the guy, but neither will admit their feelings."

Alfred suddenly set aside his cake, "speaking of feelings, I have something to tell you…"

Yao set aside his plate as well, "what is it? What's wrong?" He was concerned by the serious look on his friend's face.

Alfred took a deep breath, "I know it's kind of soon, but I'm going to ask Arthur to marry me."

Silence stood between them for a moment, then Yao shouted, thrilled; he jumped on Alfred, giving him a hug, "I'm so happy!"

The two stayed in their hug until a loud and angry cough interrupted them. They broke apart to look at the interloper, who turned out to be Ivan.

He glared at the two, leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed tightly, a dark look in his eye, "am I interrupting something?"

Alfred shook his head and got up, "no. I was actually about to leave, its late and I have to catch a plane. It's was nice to see you again Yao, I'll drop bye soon."

Yao smiled and nodded, waving him bye; the look in Alfred's eyes obviously telling him not to walk him out.

There was silence between the married couple as the fire crackled softly in the background.

Finally, Yao spoke, "well, I should probably clean this up, wouldn't want the left over cake to go stale. Would you like something to eat? Are you hungry at all?"

He went to walk past Ivan to get the cake dish, but was suddenly slammed against the wall, drawing a cry from him.

Ivan glared down at him, "what did _he_ want?"

Yao stared back into his frightening eyes, "he was just visiting, he was in a meeting near here, so he dropped by to-"

"Why was he touching you Yao?" The Russian man interrupted, his voice deep and angry.

Yao blinked, mouth wide open, "why was he touching me…?" He suddenly got angry, "we were only hugging Ivan, that's what some friends do sometimes when they haven't seen each other recently!"

The taller man pushed him even further into the wall, "not to you. Only I can touch you. Why did you let him touch you?"

Yao glared into his husband's eyes, pride making him refuse to answer.

He suddenly found himself being picked up and deposited onto the couch, thrown roughly so he bounced up and down, "what-?"

He was cut off as Ivan was suddenly on him, kissing him brutally, a hand thrust down his pants, touching his limp member, trying to arouse him.

Ivan leaned away, letting him catch his breath, "I'll make you remember who you belong to Yao. Not some damn American, not anyone else but me!"

Yao was hard now, his body betraying him as he was stroked roughly; a hard tug on his cock made him cry out in pain and arousal, "Ivan, stop!"

The Russian shook his head, kissing him again, this time slightly gentler, but still not sweetly. The pulls on his member made him rock his hips on instinct, disgusted with himself and the Russian as the lighter haired man kissed his neck gently; then, suddenly, biting down on the slender column, drawing blood.

Yao cried out, coming at the same time as the bite was given.

He lay there panting as Ivan let him go, licking Yao's blood off of his lips, "now everyone will know that you belong to me Yao-Yao, including you."

The taller man rolled off of him and took off his jacket, making Yao fear that he would take him again; instead, the Russian merely threw the large piece of clothing at him, "here, cover up and go to your room to clean up. Good-night Yao."

He left the Asian man there, panting and shaking, all the while tears running down his face and onto the tan jacket that was clutched in his hands…

Yao woke up late the next day, laying in bed thinking until he heard a knock on his door; when he bid enter Tino came in, the little white dog that Yao had seen days before on his heels.

Tino sat at the end of the bed, watching the Asian man, "Yao…are you alright?"

Yao bit his lip and tugged the blankets up higher on him, "oh Tino…I'm just tired…I'll be fine."

The blonde haired man looked uneasy, "alright…if you say so…I have some brunch cooking now if you'd like some."

The dark-haired man shrugged, eyes staring out the window. Tino got up, bidding the dog to follow him, when he reached the door though he stopped, "Berwald and I are both worried about you Yao, Master Braginsky already left for work and told us to tell you that he wouldn't be home until at least two in the morning."

Yao nodded, crawling out of bed when his friend left the room…

He joined the two other men for a late brunch, not really participating in the conversation that Tino insisted on trying to have. In the end Tino stopped talking, he and Berwald sharing a worried look.

Yao joined the young cook in the kitchen afterwards though to help him bake a cake and sit with him, bringing his mood up a bit.

It wasn't until the phone rang when Tino's voice was finally heard in the kitchen, "Braginsky residence, this is Tino speaking, how may I help you?'

There was chatter on the other end and Tino listened intently, then, he answered, "why yes, he's right here, let me get him for you." He held out the phone for Yao, "its not Master Braginsky," he said, not an idiot.

Yao took the phone, "hello?"

"Yao, love, wonderful to hear your voice!" The British accented voice on the other end made him smile, "Arthur! How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you? Alfred told me it's dreadfully boring over there."

Yao gave a quiet laugh, "it is, and I'm fine. Just a little bored, but I've made some new friends thankfully, or I might have gone mad already." He looked over at Tino who was eavesdropping on him sneakily, he smiled at the small blonde, earning himself a shy grin.

"Well I'm glad to hear that at least, I was calling to tell you that I'm going to be in town the day after tomorrow, I was wondering if I could come and visit?"

Yao smiled widely, even though the British man couldn't see him, "of course! I'd be delighted, any foods you might want in particular while you're here?"

He could almost feel the Brit's shudder, "anything but that wretched McDonalds! Some Earl Grey would be nice if you could get some."

Yao nodded to himself, "alright. I'll see you then."

"Alright love, talk to you later." Then, Arthur hung up.

Yao did the same on his end and turned to look at Tino who was glancing at him curiously, "alright, out with it Tino."

The blonde shrugged, setting the finished cake aside to cool, "nothing, want to go for a walk outside?"

The Asian man nodded enthusiastically and the two went out, Yao borrowing one of Tino's coats…

It was lovely outside, though everything was covered in snow; the back yard was enclosed by a huge pace of stone wall, the area covered by stables and a chicken house. A greenhouse sat in one corner of the acre long back yard.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Yao said, glancing over at the blonde who was staring the ground.

Tino bit his lip, "well…I'm worried about you actually. Master Braginsky doesn't seem to like it when you have company over, especially other men. I'm just worried that you'll get hurt."

Yao stopped walking, making Tino instinctually stop too, "Tino…has he ever hit you?"

Tino looked up at him, surprised, "who told you-I mean…once. Only once. He was upset, something his sister did, and I tried to comfort him, he just got angry is all, and hit me. He apologized immediately afterward, but I didn't feel the same way about him as I once did."

Yao was furious, but curious as well, "what do you mean?"

Tino looked off into the distance, over the walls, "Master Braginsky saved me from poverty Yao, gave me a job and somewhere to live, I owe him so much. I used to admire him for that, maybe even loved him for it, but after he hit me I lost my loving respect for him, and instead all of it was replaced with fearful respect, I couldn't turn my back to him anymore and expect him not to stab it."

To hear the small boy saying such sorrowful things made Yao's heart break, "did you have anyone to talk to about it?"

Tino shrugged, "Berwald helped me some, said that he would protect me from anything that Master Braginsky tried…and I know that he will."

Yao clenched his hands in his pockets, "I'm glad that you have somebody to talk to…Berwald really loves you."

Tino turned his head fully to him then, his face surprised and his mouth open, "what? What are you talking about Yao?"

The pony tailed man smiled softly at him, "he protects you, that's one of the signs, and you should have seen the looks he was giving Alfred the other night. He saw him as a threat, competition."

Tino shook his head, "n-no way, and besides, he doesn't look at you like that, or Master Braginsky, I would have noticed."

Yao smirked at him, "because you stare at him all the time? The reason he doesn't look at me or Ivan like that is because he knows that I'm just your friend, and that Ivan doesn't see you like that."

Tino bit his lip, "its cold, I think we should go inside now."

Yao grinned, "if you say so."

He followed the small man wading through the snow back to the house…

The next day Yao helped Tino clean the house, making sure that he had almost memorized the map so he could show Arthur around, and helped make a large dinner.

Quietly, on his own, he had made a plan to make Tino and Berwald dine alone together over a dinner of baked chicken and a nice broccoli soup.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat with us?" Tino asked as they set the table for just two.

Yao shook his head, inwardly smirking, "no, no, I was just going to relax in my room, do you mind if I take something in there to eat though?"

Tino shrugged, "its your house."

Yao countered, "you've lived here longer. And it's our house!"

Tino smiled gently up at him, eyes closed, "I've never had my own house before, I think its nice. Thanks Yao. You can carry some of whatever you want from the kitchen, remember to help yourself to the cake!"

Yao waved him off and went into the kitchen to gather himself some dinner…

He stayed in his room, reading, until he got bored; he scuffled through his bag for his photo case then remembered that he had left it in Ivan's room. Sneakily, he got his map and found his way to his old room, carefully opening the door and beginning to search.

He found it by the desk, opened, a recent picture of he and Kiku out, making him angry. Ivan had gone through his things, suddenly, he stopped, there, open on the desk, was a book, a picture of him neatly drawn inside of it in pen. He gently put the picture of he and his brother in it's case, then picked up the book, staring at the picture. It was a skillful drawing, his own face staring back up at him, he turned the pages backwards, looking for more drawings, but only found scrawled handwriting, making him realize it was a journal. Ivan's personal diary.

He bit his lip and looked around, the temptation getting the better of him, he flipped to the last written page.

"_I did something terrible tonight, I bit and made Yao come against his will. I know that he cried afterward, I have to confess that I crept into his room and watched him sleep for a while, tossing and turning and mumbling in his sleep. He misses his brother a lot. He's lonely here, but at least he has made friends with the servants. I don't want to be cruel to him, but he brings out a side of me that I don't like, the primal one, the one that has made me kill before. But I don't want to kill Yao, only make him mine, mine and mine alone…"_

Yao stared at the page, surprised and embarrassed, "aiya…" he whispered to himself, setting the book down and grabbing his photo case, clutching it gently against his chest and leaving the confining room…

"I can't believe you live here, it's really beautiful, but it feels lonely almost…" Arthur had arrived minutes earlier, and Yao was finding it nice to relax in his friend's easy presence, even as they toured the dark hallways of the Braginsky mansion.

"You must have the run of the place, I haven't seen anybody else at all!" Arthur said, looking up at the pictures on the walls.

Yao shrugged, smiling, "there are only two servants, Tino and Berwald, you'll meet Tino, and you might see Berwald occasionally, or if you stay for dinner."

Arthur smiled over at him, "as long as it's a real meal and not fast food I'm definitely staying."

They both laughed as Yao took them to one of the sitting rooms, "so, how are you and the Braginsky getting on?"

Yao shifted in his seat, "alright, he's usually at work, and doesn't get home until really late."

Arthur nodded and leaned back in his chair, "is he nice to you?"

Yao bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to lie to Arthur, "he's…got mood swings, I mean, he has his off moments, just like everyone else."

Arthur looked at him sharply, "well if he does anything do tell me, I'll see that it's taken care of."

Yao gave a constricted laugh, "don't be dramatic Arthur, you're starting to sound like Alfred here!"

Arthur pouted playfully, "damn, knew I shouldn't have been hanging around him so much."

Yao laughed, "how are you two anyway?"

Arthur flushed a bit, "fine, he's still annoying as ever, but now that we're together I can shut him up with kisses." Yao laughed, causing Arthur to smile, "but honestly, we're fine…I mean…we haven't _done anything yet; after all these years you'd think I'd be ready, but I'm just not…"_

_Yao nodded, completely understanding, "don't do anything you're not comfortable with then Arthur."_

_The blonde nodded, "oh, here I am chattering on while I should be asking you about your life!"_

_Yao winced, "please…just tell me what's going on in the outside world Arthur, just…please."_

_The blonde stared at him for a minute, then nodded, "alright, well then…"_

_Yao settled more into his chair, anxious for reasons unknown…_

_By the end of the visit the two had consumed a whole box of tea, half of a cake, and two meals were shared._

"_This has been lovely Yao, but I'm sorry to say that I have to go," the British gentleman looked said to say it, hovering anxiously by the door._

_Yao hung his head momentarily, "I understand aru, go on if you have to. I wouldn't want you to get stuck here because of a storm or snow."_

_On a whim Arthur reached out and hugged him shortly, "I'll see you soon Yao, Alfred and I are planning to get together to see you soon. Maybe we can all go out sightseeing, even though that git's been here before."_

_Yao smiled warmly at him, "that would be nice."_

_Arthur opened the door, letting a draft of cold air in, "see you later old chap! Be safe!"_

_Yao waved at him as he disappeared into the snow, "have a safe trip aru!"_

_After staring out into the white space of emptiness for a minute Yao shut the door, sighing to himself as he did…_

"_Do you miss your brother terribly?" Tino asked Yao as they sat chopping up potatoes._

_Yao glanced up at him, "yes…Kiku and I have not always been close, but this past month or so we have been very compatible to one another…I miss him…and my father."_

_Tino looked shocked, "you've never mentioned your father before."_

_Yao made a small noise, "hmm…well, we do not always understand each other, but I would still like to see him, he was very nice to me this past week while I was still there. I think he felt a little guilty."_

_Tino tilted his head to the side, still cutting away at the raw vegetable, "I see…well, not really. I've never had a father to feel guilty for me, and I've never sent somebody away to be married to a stranger, so I don't know how that feels on either end, could you hand me that pot please?"_

_Yao did as he asked, watching the blonde set slices of potato into the pot half way filled with water, "you don't have a father?"_

_Tino stared into the water, "well, there had to be someone obviously, but I never knew him…it was only my mother, and she died when I was young. I was left on the streets then, we were very poor after all."_

_Yao bit the inside of his cheek, feeling awkward, "oh…that must have been hard."_

_His friend looked up at him and smiled crookedly, "sort of. I learned the best places to get cheap work and food, and figured out how to steal pretty quickly. I was thirteen when I came to work for Master Braginsky."_

_Yao was surprised, "how old were you?"_

_Tino put the pot onto the stove to simmer, "thirteen at the time. I already knew how to cook thankfully, since I took up the odd jobs here and there many of them were in kitchens of some sort, allowing for me to steal the odd morsel of food."_

_Yao stared at him still, "Tino, how old are you?"_

_Tino thought for a moment, "nineteen, how old are you?"_

_Yao flushed, feeling foolish, "just turned twenty-one, if you've been here that long how long has Berwald been here?"_

_Tino cleaned off the knives and the cutting board, "well, he and Master Braginsky grew up I told you, and Berwald's parents knew Senior Master and Mistress Braginsky, they worked for them you see; I think Berwald came to live here when he was five, he only remembers training and living here for the most part, or so he told me."_

_Yao thought about it, leaning against the kitchen counter, "hmm…so Berwald was here when Ivan's parents were killed?"_

_Tino frowned, his face darkening, "no, not personally. No one but Senior Master and Mistress Braginsky were here, they had let the servants off work early because they wanted to celebrate some new business plan alone; Berwald's family lived nearby though. He told me that he remembered how Master Braginsky was after their murder, how cold and silent he became. Berwald's parents continued to serve the Braginsky household though, and he went on with his arsenal training."_

_Yao nodded, "I see…I'm surprised Berwald told you all of that, he doesn't seem the type to 'friendly sharing conferences'."_

_Tino flushed then, "well…I guess he trusts me or something."_

_Yao grinned at him, "I'm sure he does, any idea when Ivan will be home tonight?"_

_Tino shook his head, "no, but I think one of his siblings will be visiting soon, she usually does when Master Braginsky gets a new deal offer…I wonder if he told her about you…?"_

_Yao frowned, "what do you mean?"_

_Tino shook his off, "nothing. Nothing to worry about, let's go and find something else to do while this cooks, it's hot in here."_

_Yao followed his young friend, a strange feeling settling in his gut…_

"_Berwald, which of Ivan's siblings usually comes around this time of year? It's a girl."_

_Yao was worrying the tall Swiss with his questions as he worked in the stables, milking a handful of cows and feeding them, "'nly one, Natalia Ariovskaya."_

_Yao leaned closer, "oh, what's she like?"_

_Berwald shuddered, "'vil, be c'ful of her Yao. She 's m'an as a sn'ke."_

_Yao bit his lip and went inside from the cold, he found Tino cleaning one of the libraries, "is it true that Natalia Ariovskaya is mean?"_

_Tino nearly dropped his feather duster, "what? Who told you that?"_

_Yao motioned with his head, "Berwald. And I trust him. So, is she?"_

_Tino appeared to be contemplating what to say, finally, "look, Yao, Mistress Ariovskaya, she's a difficult person to understand. Even though Master Braginsky is her half-brother she still seems to want him as her own, meaning to ally their companies and make him marry her."_

_Yao grimaced, "that's awful!"_

_Tino nodded, "I know. I'm worried that Master Braginsky didn't tell her about you, it will make her angry when she finds out that he got married to someone else other than her."_

"_She wouldn't try anything, would she?" Yao asked, frightened._

_Tino took a deep breath, "I'm not sure…she goes into fits of rages a whole lot more than Master Braginsky; and hers are much more violent as well."_

_Yao sunk into a chair, "when is she coming Tino?"_

_The Finnish cook answered quietly, "today, Master Braginsky is getting off work early tonight so he can be here when she arrives."_

_Yao inhaled shallowly, becoming increasingly terrified of his situation…_

_Ivan came home early that night as promised, his face exhausted looking, trudging his way through to find Yao, "Yao-Yao, come with me please, I want to talk to you."_

_The Asian man nodded and followed him to the Russian man's large room, where he closed the door behind him and took off his jacket, throwing it in a chair. Yao noticed that the diary was off of the table._

"_Yao, I want you to know some things, my sister, Natalia is very beautiful, but she can be very mean and scary. She'll be very upset when she finds out that I have married you, so, I want you to sleep in here with me tonight. I don't want her hunting you down and trying to hurt you."_

_The smaller man recoiled, "w-what? But surely-"_

"_No. I never know what she'll do next. Please, just stay in here where it's safe until she's gone." Something in the Braginsky man's face made him pause, then nod._

_Ivan smiled at him, "good, please go get your things and bring them here, I'm going to change really quickly."_

_The Asian man scurried away, grabbing his access clothing and stuffing it back in his suitcase, and making sure that he had the book he was currently reading and his picture case. By the time he got back Ivan was in a new set of clothing, a sweater and pair of khakis that made him seem both professional and comfortable._

_He tugged at his scarf nervously, "what? What's wrong?"_

_Yao shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "nothing…I guess I'll go see if dinner is prepared."_

_He quickly left the chamber without a word…_

_She was beautiful, Yao had to give Natalia Ariovskaya that. But her beauty was a cruel one; her light mauve eyes stared coldly in front of her as her hair, a shade lighter than Ivan's was held back by a perfect ribbon, her pointed face looked serene and calm, like the lake Avalon before it helped to destroy King Arthur and Camelot._

"_Brother," she said in her accented voice as she came into the hall out of the cold, "so wonderful to see you, I hear you have been busy with business, how is it?"_

_Ivan, who stood closely by Yao, shivered, "fine little sister. How are things in Belarus?"_

_She smiled, a shattering image, "all is well, the others ask about you."_

_Ivan nodded, his eyes hooded, "I must call them soon then. Natalia, I would like for you to meet someone. This is Braginsky Wang Yao, my husband."_

_Her face dropped completely, a frozen lake being shattered by spring's warmth, "what?"_

_Yao winced at her shrieking tone, "a pleasure and honor to meet you. Ivan has told me much about you." Though none of them are good, he silently added._

_She glared over at him, "shut your mouth swine!" Ivan stepped in front of the small Asian man, "do not ever speak to him in that way, or else, I will cut you up into little pieces, spend them to your siblings, and keep your head to mount on my wall."_

_His tone was dead serious and Yao shook behind him, even Ariovskaya froze, fear in her eyes, "yes Brother, never again." She stood quietly, her hands clasped together, looking like a docile doll, waiting._

_Ivan smirked evilly, his purple eyes dark, "good. Now, lets to have some dinner. You must be starving after traveling so far." He started down the hallway, dragging Yao with him._

_The Asian man looked back just in time to see Natalia's smile fall into a grimace…_

_Dinner was awkward to say the least._

_After Tino served them he disappeared, leaving the three to dine on chicken and an assortment of pastas mixed together; if Yao were having this dinner with Berwald and the little chef there would be conversation going on, but instead the clinking of utensils and the sound of people chewing filled the large corridor._

_Ivan sat at the head of the table, Yao on his left, and Natalia on his right; they all pretty much kept their eyes on their plates the whole time._

_When Tino came to gather the plates Yao faked a yawn, "oh, excuse me, I've just had a long day. I think it would be good if I retired."_

_Ivan nodded at him, recognition sparking in his eyes, "of course Yao. Sleep well da? I will come in later, after Natalia and I catch up."_

_Yao nodded, already getting up from his chair; he glanced at the pale girl and jerked at what he saw, utmost hate was coming off of the girl, all directed at him._

_He quickly scurried out of the room, rushing down the hallway and shutting himself up in Ivan's room…_

_It was hours later when the Braginsky heir finally showed up in the room, his shoulders slumped._

_Yao looked up at him from his place by the window where he was perched in an overly large chair reading, "how did it go?"_

_Ivan sighed heavily and flopped himself down on the middle of the bed, arms and legs spread wide, his scarf crumpled under him. "She was not happy at all. The minute you left she started to yell, I was afraid that Berwald would come in with a gun and try to shoot her."_

_Yao marked the place in his book and got up to stand by the Russian man, his hand wrapped around one of the wooden bedposts, "did it come to blows?"_

_Ivan opened his eyes to look up at him, "she tried to slap me, but I stopped her before she could do anything. I told her that it was none of her business who I married, as long as I was happy. She accused you of witchery and blackmail. I quickly corrected her, telling her never to talk about you like that again."_

_Yao grinned despite himself, crossing his arms and leaning against the bed post he was previously anchored to, "little Ivan all grown up, standing up to his siblings."_

_The wealthy Russian smiled at him, "little Ivan has been doing that all of his life. Besides, I'm quite capable of taking care of what is mine."_

_Yao looked at him, the grin a smirk now, eyes narrowed dangerously, "oh, so now I'm your property or something?"_

_Ivan rose on his elbows, "no. You are mine in equal rights. I love you to much to ever own you, besides, you'd fight me every step of the way."_

_Yao leaned closer, "I'm still going to fight you every step of the way."_

_Ivan's smiled widened, "I know. And that's what I want. I love you Yao."_

_Yao opened his mouth and said something he never thought he'd say, "I like you too." And he found himself agreeing with his own words…_


	3. Epilogue

Frosted Sunflowers-by PS

Epilogue

Two months later and Yao found himself the happiest he had ever been.

He and Ivan were sharing the same bed, and were having sex without being coerced. He found himself in love with the Russian man.

Alfred had proposed to Arthur, the British man eagerly accepting even before the ring box was opened; the due were to be married next month.

Kiku and Heracles had just been married, Yao being reintroduced to his homeland and bonding even farther with his brother. Mr. Wang accepted both of them freely now, his two sons so much like their mother, his beloved wife.

In Russia Tino had told Berwald of his feelings and the two were steadily dating, staring into each others eyes so much that dinner was burned more than not.

Yao had met the rest of Ivan's siblings and somehow managed to get along with them better than he ever got along with Natalia. She still hated him and resented the fact that he was married to her older half-brother…

"Hurry up Tino!" Yao shouted from the hallway, patting down his hair as he looked at himself in a mirror.

The blonde chef hurried out of the kitchen, "calm down, would you? It's not like they're already here or something!"

Yao took a deep breath to soothe himself, "I know, but this is the first time my parent's and friends have ever come over to Russia to see the manor."

Tino's amethyst eyes softened, "well, I'm sure they're just here to see you Yao."

The Asian man bit his lip, "maybe…where is Ivan? And Berwald!"

"Here," two voices rang out, both accented differently, from the stairs.

Yao looked to see that both tall men were dressed in nice outfits, Ivan in a suit and Berwald in a blue uniform.

Yao put his hands on his hips, "what took you two so long?"

Ivan shrugged, grinning sheepishly, "I was getting dressed, and Berwald was checking on the animals. Don't be so worried, da?"

The shorter man rolled his eyes, about to say something but stopped when the doorbell rang; he hurried over to the door and opened it, letting a whole flock of people in.

"Yao! Great to see you dude!" Alfred yelled as he stormed in.

"Yao, love, I brought a chocolate cake, don't worry, I didn't make it, Alfred did, I just helped decorate it." Arthur said, looking a bit annoyed at his fiancée.

"Yao, you look thin, and where's Ivan?" His father was pushing in, looking around.

"YAO! Where are you?" Kiku was trying to get through, finally making it with Heracles behind him; he quickly grabbed hold of his brother, hugging him.

Yao smiled at all of them, "hello everyone, welcome to Braginsky manor, welcome to my new home…"

And then, the door closed behind them all, allowing for the icy air to warm back up, just like Yao's heart…


End file.
